Darkness
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Lena only saw the darkness in her. Trigger Warning: depression/suicide attempt. Supercorp. Did a little editing to chapter 1 and 2. Added second chapter: Lena see's the light.
1. Darkness

Lena Luthor never pictured herself as a woman who needed a woman to make her complete, but as she stood on her balcony staring out at National City sunset and buildings, she realized that the one person who meant the most to her was most likely angry with her. Kara Danvers…Lena could see her now, crying and miserable. Supergirl had decided to use the device to get Daxam's warriors off Earth, but it had to send Mike off too because he would have died if he stayed.

Lena didn't know if Kara would ever forgive and she didn't know if she would be able to forgive herself. Kara meant so much more to her than she ever let on, she needed Kara in her life. Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl and it hurt her that Kara hadn't believed that she could tell her about her secret, but she realized that maybe she didn't mean as much to Kara as Kara meant to her.

So as Lena stood looking out, swirling the little whiskey she had left in her glass, she realized that no matter how much she tried to make up for Lex and her mother she was still a Luthor and Luthor's always ended up alone. Lex was in a high security prison, while her mother boasted about ridding the Earth of the Daxamites and the Queen of Daxam. Lena didn't know what she could do to ever feel like she was enough, but she knew that she'd never be enough.

Walking back in to her office, she refilled her whiskey and then sat down at her desk, pulling out a drawer. She had suffered from depression most of her life after the Luthor's took her in, she pulled out her anti-depressant pills and closed the drawer. Knowing that Jess had the day off and wouldn't be stopping in to check on her. Lena quickly wrote a note to Kara apologizing for her part in having to send Mike away and for not being able to come up with a solution for the Daxamites sooner. She apologized for not being enough and wrote that she just felt like she was never going to ever be good enough. Once Lena was done with the letter she started to take three pills at a time till she finished the bottle, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

* * *

Heading to L-Corp was Jess, she had heard and seen all going on near L-Corp and decided to check on Miss Luthor. She knew that she had probably had to help her mother coming up with the device to save Earth and she knew that she was never okay after having to do that. Jess had seen the way that Lillian treated Miss. Luthor and she didn't understand how they were ever a family. Lillian never treated Miss. Luthor with anything but condescension and hate. She wondered in what state she would find Miss. Luthor when she got there.

Heading into the building and then the main elevator, Jess hoped that Miss. Luthor would be okay. She loved working for Miss. Luthor she was kind and caring; also gave her time off when she needed it. Stepping off the elevator Jess felt that something was wrong, Miss. Luthor's lights in the office were off, but she knew that Miss. Luthor was there. Jess ran to the office to find Miss. Luthor unconscious and barely breathing. Jess immediately knew who to call, Kara Danvers, she knew that she'd be able to get in touch with Supergirl and Supergirl would be able to save Miss. Luthor.

"Kara." Jess said quickly barely leaving Kara time to say hello, "Kara I need Supergirl, Miss Luthor is unconscious and barely breathing." Jess had barely finished when Supergirl came flying in.

"What's going on?" Supergirl asked as she landed.

"I don't know. I came in to check on her and found her."

"I'll get her to help." Supergirl said as she picked up Lena.

"She wrote a note." Jess said seeing the note on the desk with Kara's name on it.

"What?" Supergirl asked nearly dropping Lena.

"Here you can give it to Kara." Jess tucked it in to Supergirl's pocket before Supergirl nodded and flew out the door of the balcony.

Kara speed through the air back to the DEO, crying as she did. Lena's heart was starting to slow and she didn't know if she'd make it to the DEO in time. When Kara arrived at the DEO Alex was waiting with the others, Kara had left so quickly and they had heard through Kara's coms what was going on.

"Kara put her on the gurney." Alex said switching into Doctor mode.

"You have to save her." Kara plead with Alex.

"I'll do my best."

"Come on Little Danvers let your sister work." Maggie said holding on to Kara as Alex and the medical team headed away from them with Lena.

"Alex is going to do everything she can Kara. You know that." J'onn stated before heading away from them.

"She wrote a note." Kara said as she broke down.

"Oh Kara." Maggie said pulling Kara into a hug. "Do you want me to read it to you?"

"Please I don't think I could read it."

Kara handed the note over to Maggie who lead her away to a private area where she could read her the note. Kara couldn't believe what was going on, Lena tried to commit suicide and Kara felt helpless. Maggie sat her down on the bench, wrapped an arm around her, and started to read the note… "Kara. I know that you're Supergirl. I think I've known a long time, but didn't want to admit it. You are my best friend, my only friend, the only person who's ever made me feel as though I was enough. I know that I'm not though, I'm not good enough and I never will be. I've sent the person who means the most to you away and for that I'm sorry. Mike or whatever his real name is deserved to be able to stay here with you and love you. I should have protected you and the people better than I had. I wish I would have thought of a different way to defeat the Daxamites, but I didn't and now you are probably miserable and it's my fault. I will never be good enough or get rid of the hurt that comes with my last name. Everyone will be better off with me gone. I'm sorry for everything. Love Lena."

Kara just sat there for a moment holding tightly on to Maggie, who was gently rubbing her shoulder in a side hug and whispering that it's going to be okay, but Kara knew it might not actually be okay. Kara didn't think she could handle any worse news and Lena dying upstairs would kill her. Maggie and Kara sat there for a few more minutes in silence before Kara sat up suddenly.

"What is it Kara?" Maggie asked.

"Her heartbeat it's starting to grow strong and steady." Kara said softly before turning to Maggie and asked, "What do I do now? How can I help her?"

"Be there for her Kara. She thought that you'd hate her, that the world would hate her. She is in a bad place right now, but she needs you. She'll need you to be there, to love her, and to show her that she is more than her last name."

"Kara?" Alex said as she walked into the little corner where Maggie and Kara were sitting.

"Alex." Kara said as she lunged for Alex, hugging her almost too tight, crying softly.

"She's going to be all right. She's currently has a tube down her throat to make sure she's getting enough oxygen. She had limited breathing when you brought her in. She overdosed on anti-depressants. She's going to be asleep for a little while longer. I want to make sure that the anti-depressants are out of her system before she wakes. She is also softly restained. I didn't want her to hurt herself more when she wakes up. You should go sit with her." Alex said softly hugging Kara back before letting her go after a few minutes.

"Okay." Kara said and she headed up the stairs to the med bay.

Maggie held Alex back a moment, both sitting on the bench, "She left a note." Maggie said handing Alex the note. Alex quickly read it, tears falling down her face as she read; she couldn't believe that Lena thought about herself like that. "We need to help her Danvers."

"Yes, we do. She's going to need therapy and someone with her constantly until we know that she won't try something like this again." Alex stated.

"Little Danvers will sign up to be with her every moment of every day if she has to. But she's going to need more than that, she's going to need to know that other people care. She only wrote the note to Kara, no one else not even her mother or Lex. I think we need to pay Jess a visit. I think she knows more of what goes on between Lena, her mother, and Lex."

"I agree. Let me check on Lena one more time and then we'll go talk to Jess."

"I'll be down here. I need to talk with J'onn."

Alex hugged Maggie before heading upstairs to check on Lena and Kara before she left to talk with Jess. Maggie headed toward where J'onn was currently going through papers.

"How is Miss. Luthor doing?" J'onn asked.

"She'll make it. I don't think that Kara would forgive herself if she didn't." Maggie said, "She left a note."

"For who?"

"Kara and only Kara. Alex and I are going to talk to Jess, Lena's assistant, I think she knows more to what is going on between Lena and her family."

"She has horrible memories of her family."

"You're reading her mind right now."

"Yes. All she keeps thinking is that she's not enough. I might not like the rest of her family, but she doesn't deserve to feel the way that she does. Or to have gone through what she has with her family."

"We're going to help her through it."

"Let me know if you need anything to help her."

"Will do." Maggie said as she headed for the elevator to wait for Alex.

"Kara." Alex said as she entered the room to check on Lena.

"She hasn't moved." Kara said as she looked up from her spot next to Lena, holding her hand.

"She won't wake up for a couple hours and it might be a good thing that she's not moving just yet."

"She'll wake up though, right?"

"Yes. She will wake up Kara. I just wanted to check on her before Maggie and I head over to L-Corp to talk to Jess.

"Why do you need to talk to Jess?"

"We want to talk to her about the way that Lena's family treats her and to see if there is anything we can do for her. She must have been really scared about Lena the way she found her."

"I'll go with you."

"No. I want you to stay here with Lena. In case she wakes up before I'm able to get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We'll be fine. I already called Jess for her to prevent Lena's mother from entering L-Corp. We'll be back shortly."

"Okay."

Kara turned back to face Lena as Alex checked Lena's vitals before leaving.

* * *

Jess was in Lena's office cleaning up the desk when Alex and Maggie knocked on the door frame before entering the room.

"Hey Jess." Alex said as she and Maggie stopped a few feet into the room.

"Agent Danvers. Detective Sawyer." Jess said before then asking, "How is Lena doing?"

"She's stable and should make a complete recovery, but she has a long road ahead of her."

"How is Kara doing?"

"She's doing the best that she can. She's currently sitting beside Miss. Luthor." Maggie answered.

"We wanted to see how you were doing and if you needed anything." Alex said putting a hand on Jess's shoulder.

"I'm fine just worried about Miss. Luthor. How can I help?" Jess asked worried about what would happen next.

"We just wanted to get some information from you about Lena's interactions with Lillian and Lex."

"Well Lex has sent several assassins to kill Miss. Luthor, so he is definitely someone you don't want to be related to. And for Lillian, I have never seen her be nice to Miss. Luthor and she treats her like she's something she can use but only if it's for her benefit. I heard from Miss. Luthor that the only nice person to her was Mr. Luthor. Lex and Lillian have tried several times to kill Miss. Luthor or to turn her into one of them. But she's fought with everything she's had so far, I knew that one day it wouldn't be enough. I wish that Miss. Luthor had more in her life, but all she has is Kara and this company. Did you know that Miss. Luthor wrote a will? She left everything to Kara." Jess said as tears filled her eyes.

"Everything?" Maggie said surprised.

"Yep, everything. The company, the money, the technology, everything." Jess said starting to cry.

"It's okay Jess. She's still with us. She's going to need family more than ever and not her family but one that loves her and shows it every day. I was wondering if you'd like to come see her when she's awake." Alex said wrapping Jess in a loose hug.

"I would really like that."

"We'll be sure to take you to her when we get her settled somewhere where she can get better." Maggie said.

"You're not going to put her into a facility or something, are you?" Jess asked worried.

"No, she'll probably be staying with Kara. Kara read the letter and she wants to help her in any way that she can." Alex explained.

"Good."

"We'll call you when we have more information on everything." Maggie said.

"We should get back I want to check on Lena." Alex said as she hugged Jess, who hugged her back.

"Thank you." Jess said also giving Maggie a hug too.

* * *

Back at the DEO…

Kara sat a still as possible next to Lena, holding her hand and praying to Rao that Lena would wake up soon. She didn't like her like this. Kara needed Lena to be okay. Kara was thinking about everything that had happened in the past few months. The lunch dates with Lena and then helping her with Jack Spheer and his nano-technology. She thought about Mon-El, she loved him, but he always seemed to not know her the way that everyone else in her life knew her. She did miss him, but she realized that she would miss Lena more than she would ever miss Mon-El.

Kara listened to Lena's heartbeat, the strong and steady beat; she had almost lost her. She had heard her heart slow so far down it had almost stopped and heard her breathing nearly stop as well. She couldn't handle having to lose her as well as Mon-El. She needed her female best friend with her for years and years to come. Kara was scared about what Lena would think if she found out that she was Supergirl, the enemy of the rest of Lena's living family, she couldn't lose Lena as a friend. And now Kara knew that Lena knew and didn't hate her, Lena hated herself more.

Kara never had to deal with depression before, but ever since she was sitting there waiting for Lena to regain consciousness she was looking through anything that she could find online about it. She needed to know that there were things that she could do to help Lena recover from this, she needed to know what she needed to do. She wasn't going to sit on the side when it came to helping Lena, she was going to have Lena move in with her to make sure that she wasn't alone.

"Kara?" Eliza Danvers said as she entered the room.

"Eliza." Kara cried softly as she dove into Eliza's arms.

"Oh sweetie. It's okay. I heard about what happened with the Daxamites and came as quick as I could."

"Thank you."

"Mom?" Alex said as she and Maggie can in to check on Lena.

"Alex, Maggie." Eliza said as she hugged Alex and then Maggie.

"What did you find out?" Kara asked.

"Lex and Lillian have sent multiple people to kill Lena throughout her life with them and tried to make her join their side several times. She's always fought them on it. They were never kind or caring or loving to her only Mr. Luthor was. Also, that all she really has is you and the company, she wrote a will and left you everything." Maggie stated.

"Everything?"

"Everything Kara. You mean more to her than her family means to her." Alex said.

"We have to help her. Anything that we can do." Kara said sitting back down next to Lena and taking her hand in hers.

"I agree. I'll help in any way that I can." Eliza said knowing that Kara would never forgive herself if anything else happened to Lena.

"And we do too. She needs a real family." Alex said for herself and Maggie.

"Her heartbeat has changed." Kara said suddenly, her hand was suddenly squeezed.

"It's okay Kara she's probably just waking up." Alex said as she moved to check on Lena. "Lena…" Alex said as she shined a pen light into Lena's eyes. "Don't fight the tube, it's there to help you. Just try to relax."

Lena slowly opened her eyes to see Kara and Alex standing over her; she immediately tried to move her arms, but found that she was restrained, she struggled against the restraints.

"Lena please stop. It's okay. I just want to help you. Please stop." Kara said crying softly. Lena stopped struggling and started to cry; she didn't want this, she didn't want Kara to see her like this.

"Lena I'm going to take the tube out, I need you to try to cough when I do. Okay?" Alex stated as she moved to take the tube out, Lena nodded the best she could. "Okay. One, two, three…" Alex pulled the tube out as quickly as she could.

"You shouldn't be here." Lena said once the tube was out and she felt that she would be able to talk.

"There is nowhere else I would want to be Lena. You mean so much to me. I can't lose you." Kara stated.

"I don't deserve it. After all that I did. Nothing good from being associated with a Luthor."

"You do deserve it. You deserve the world Lena. You are more than your last name. I don't blame you for Mike having to leave. The truth is he never really understood me the way that the rest of you do. I loved him yes, but not as much as I love you."

"You don't have to say all of this."

"Yes, I do. Lena you mean everything to me and losing you would kill me. You deserve so much more than I would ever be able to give you. I didn't tell you I was Supergirl because I was afraid; afraid to lose you, that you would hate me."

"I could never hate you Kara."

"And I could never hate you."

"How did you find out?"

"Jess called when she found you."

"Jess?"

"Jess wanted to check on you after the day that you had. She knew how much you hated working with Lillian. And that you would need someone to talk to. She called Kara right away." Alex said as she checked Lena over.

"Thank you." Lena said, "Thank you everyone."

"You might not have a good Luthor family, but you definitely have a good Danvers one." Maggie said.

"When Alex says you're able to get out of here, you are coming to live with me. Jess will be with you at work, but I don't want you to be alone at home." Kara stated strongly.

"You don't have to do that." Lena said not wanting to be a burden.

"I don't have to, but I want to. Lena, I need to know that you're going to be okay. I can't lose you. How long have you had depression?"

"Since I moved in with the Luthors. I didn't handle my parents' death well. And father was the only one who really welcomed me to the family. Lillian and Lex did too at first, but that didn't last long."

"Well this family is happy that you're still here." Eliza said giving Lena's hand a squeeze as she and Alex unrestrained her.

"Thank you." Lena said softly tear filling her eyes again.

"Hey it's okay. It's going to be okay." Kara said pulling Lena into a hug.

* * *

Lena moved in with Kara once Alex stated that she thought it was safe for Lena to leave the DEO, Eliza did therapy with Lena to make sure that she never felt that she didn't have any one to talk to. Alex and Maggie made sure that they were there any time Lena needed help with an assassination threat. Kara stayed close to Lena for the next several months to make sure she knew that she was cared about and loved; Kara even started to visit Lena at least twice a day at L-Corp to make sure that she was doing okay. Jess was a big help with that, she too made sure that Lena was doing okay at work and would call Kara if there were any issues. Lena started to work with the DEO on cases and she finally started to feel that she was making a difference. She continued to run L-Corp and help Supergirl against Cadmus.

Several months after Lena's attempted suicide, she and Kara had decided that they would give dating a try and they couldn't have been happier that they both loved each other as much as they did. Lena felt safe, loved, and complete for once in her life and it was all because of Kara and her family.


	2. The light

Lena Luthor never could imagine that her life would change into what it was; she was happy and content with her life and she had a family that loved her. It had been several months since she had attempted to commit suicide and she continued to work through the issues that she had with the help of the Danvers and the DEO. She stopped talking with Lillian, which made a big difference, she no longer cared what the Luthor family thought of her or what having that last name meant to others. She knew that she was more than her last name after all the good work that she and Kara were doing in the world.

Kara Danvers was now her girlfriend and they continued to live together and living together helped them both move forward in their lives. Lena had someone to lean on that would never let her down and Kara had someone who she loved, who understood her more than anyone else. They loved every minute that they spent together; though there were times when they got into big fights, but they always worked through those issues together.

Alex and Maggie were there to talk or help them through some of the issues too. They treated Lena with more respect and love than she could have imagined getting from a family. And several nights a week they all got together and had dinner or a movie night. Alex and Maggie of course had finally tied the knot after a few months of deciding when and where they should get married. In the end it was a small ceremony with only close family and friends at the DEO.

Eliza was thrilled to be welcoming both Maggie and Lena to the family, she thought she couldn't have picked any better people for her daughters to have as their partners in life. Eliza knew about the issues that Maggie had had with her family not being accepting of her sexuality and she promised Maggie that if she ever needed her she would be there with no judgement only love. She also knew Lena's history from their therapy sessions together and she promised her that she would always love her and treat her with respect and kindness.

J'onn welcomed Lena into the group after some papers were signed and he had snooped a little into her mind to get more information other than that her family was horrible. He now had another daughter to look after and he swore he would do his best to prove to Lena that he was a good person to trust in times of need. He knew that Lena at first was hesitant, but she grew to trust him over time when he proved to her that he would always be there.

Winn and Lyra were just as welcoming as everyone else, Lyra even spent time with Lena teaching her some different moves to get herself out of trouble in case Lillian or Lex ever sent more assassins. Winn and Lena got along really well considering that they both loved technology and were always trying to create different and new devices to help when they could.

The only two people who had issues trusting and welcoming Lena in to the family were James and Clark, they had only experienced Lex's side of things. They didn't really know what to expect from Lena when she joined the family and was working with the DEO, but they did know that J'onn wouldn't have let her join if she was a threat or dangerous to their work. James and Clark had seen the way that Lena was trying to make up for her last name and heard from J'onn exactly what she thought about herself, which helped him determine that she was someone that they should count on. After several weeks of working together James and Clark knew that Lena really was someone to depend on and welcomed her into the family. James especially welcomed her after he found out that several of the devices he worked with as Guardian were created by her.

* * *

Kara had spent the whole day with Lena, they had decided to go to the art museum and then went for a walk around the city. Just spending time together was what they both needed, they had been working really hard lately and wanted just to be to normal people in the city. That night when Lena and Kara were having a dinner date, when Kara got a call that she and Lena were needed to come to her apartment. They were pretty much done with the meal, so they quickly paid the bill and headed into an alley so that Kara could change into her Supergirl suit and fly them back to the apartment. When they arrived, the apartment was dark and it concerned Lena, though Kara didn't seem as worried.

"What's going on?" Lena asked worried.

"SURPISE!" The family shouted as the lights came back on.

Lena stood there with her jaw hanging down, she didn't know what was going on, but she was definitely surprised. "What's going on?"

"Happy Birthday honey." Kara said as Alex and Maggie came forward with a cake.

"How did you know?" Lena asked.

"It's my job to know when your birthday is. And J'onn might have mentioned that you were thinking about it yesterday."

"J'onn!"

"Sorry. I don't normally listen, but yesterday you seemed a little worried." J'onn stated.

"Well normally Lillian or Lex try to…well they try to kill me on my birthday most years." Lena said softly knowing that they others wouldn't like that.

"Really?" James said surprised.

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised they didn't try today."

"Clark and I might have threatened them." Kara said as she gave Lena a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you both." Lena said to Kara and Clark.

"Happy Birthday." Clark said with a smile.

"Come blow out your candles." Eliza said as she hugged Lena.

"Thank you all so much." Lena said as she approached the cake. "This has been the best birthday." Lena blew out the candles and everyone clapped. Eliza cut the cake and everyone enjoyed each other's company and cake.

* * *

That night Kara and Lena were cuddling in bed when Lena could tell that Kara was thinking about something and she wondered what it could be, but she decided to let her think without interruption. Lena thought Kara might never say what she was thinking about when Kara turned to face her.

"Lena, you know that I love you, right?" Kara said surprising Lena with where this conversation might be leading to.

"Yes, and I love you too." Lena stated to Kara. Kara suddenly stood up and then disappeared, leaving Lena to wonder what was going on. Kara suddenly re-entered the room, kneeled by the bed; Lena sat up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, wondering what Kara was thinking about.

"Lena, I know that we've only been together several months, but I love you. You are everything to me and I wouldn't survive if I ever lost you. You make me so happy feel so loved. I would do anything for you. And I will continue to prove to you that you are loved and cared about and deserve the most love in the world. Will you be my wife?" Kara asked as she opened the box that was in her hand in front of Lena.

"Kara…" Lena didn't know what to say at first, but she knew the answer to Kara's question. "Yes! Yes, I would love to be your wife." Kara took the ring out of the box and put it on Lena's ring finger and kissed her soundly.

"I love you." Kara said when they broke apart.

"I love you too."

* * *

Lena finally knew and felt that she was cared about and loved, she finally had the family that she had always wanted, and she was finally going to get rid of her last name. Lena never thought she would have all that she did and though the journey to this point had been hell, she wouldn't change it for the world. It lead her to Kara and the life that she now had with her.


End file.
